With the development of indoor heating devices, people increasingly use floor heating. Floor heating is an abbreviated form of radiant floor heating, which heat the entire floor by using the floor as a radiator and dispreading heat through the heat medium arranged in the radiating layer of the floor. Since the floor in nature can accumulate heat and radiate heat upward, it can be heated evenly. The existing floor heating methods include water floor heating and electric floor heating. Water floor heating uses warm water (not hotter than 60° C.) as the heat medium. When the warm water circulates in the heating pipe installed in a filling layer embedded into the ground, the floor above the heating pipe can be heated. Electric floor heating, on the other hand, has a heating cable whose outer surface is not hotter than 65° C. embedded under the floor. The heating cable serves as a heat source to heat the floor through terrestrial surface radiation. The present approaches to installing floor heating systems are technically complicated and require considerable site operation. Besides, before concrete sets, there is a risk that the components laid get damaged. The conventional floor heating tile is made of polystyrene sheet or foamed material and tends to tilt before concrete sets, making it difficult to install the heat conducting pipe. Even when the floor heating tile contacts the set concrete, the heat conducting effect therebetween is poor and likely to have heat loss, hindering heat supply. Besides, the conventional floor heating tile has a large overall thickness, and in the event that any pipe or wire breakdown happens therein, maintenance and repair would be a challenge. Hence, there is a need for a floor integrated system that is adaptable to both water heating use and floor heating use, with quick heating, easy adaption, convenient maintenance and repair, and simple installation.